Agonía
by Three Swords
Summary: Hay momentos en que el corazón grita verdades que la razón intenta acallar ¿Puede el amor sobrevivir cuando se han roto todas las promesas?... Creado para la GF2010
1. Dos años, parte I

Dos años...

Dos años que parecían una eternidad. Dos años cuyos días habían transcurrido lentamente, dolorosamente, en silenciosa espera.

Candy contempló con desgano el jardín lateral. Los arbustos no parecían estar muy felices con sus esfuerzos, y sin duda ese nuevo jardinero que era tan quisquilloso la retaría por no saber algo tan básico como arrancar malas hierbas. Había estado demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos como para notar que no estaba trabajando correctamente.

Dos años.

Veinticuatro meses de angustia silenciosa, de fingir que todo estaba muy bien, de ignorar las miradas de lástima y asegurar a todos que nada le hacía falta cuando, en realidad, lo único que realmente necesitaba no estaba a su alcance.

Dos años de soledad infinita, de vacío inexplicable, de sozobra, de llanto gritado en lo secreto y de nostalgia fuera de proporción... de silencio.

Dos años desde que Albert había decidido viajar a Inglaterra y de ahí a Escocia; sin una explicación, una despedida o un mensaje que indicara cuál había sido la causa de tan impetuosa decisión. Nada, ni un atisbo de esperanza, ningún signo que le permitiera mantener el ánimo en alto y libre de sombras. Tan sólo esporádicas postales y notas enviadas a George o Archibald e incluso a la tía Aloy. Noticias impersonales que no explicaban lo inexplicable y no podían tranquilizarla en absoluto.

Dos años.

Era demasiado tiempo para conservar la paz. Demasiado tiempo para no darse cuenta de que algo grave ocurría con Albert. Nada como la distancia y la soledad para dejar las cosas tan claras como las palabras jamás podrían hacerlo.

¿Había sido una ilusa? ¿Era demasiado ingenua al creer en lo imposible? Quizás. Pero resultaba difícil desterrar la esperanza que aún permanecía en su corazón. Las dudas herían, lacerando su alma como afilados cuchillos, exponiendo ante su conciencia errores que no creía tales, atormentándola con el veneno siempre lento de los "¿Y si...?".

Interrogantes sin respuesta. Heridas abiertas que continuaban sangrando... y, sin embargo, dentro de todo ello, inmersa en el claroscuro en que se había convertido su vida, yacía, regada por la abundante e inestinguible luz del amor, la bendición de la comprensión más absoluta sobre el ineludible destino que había sido trazado para ella.

Destino.

Más de una ocasión habría estado dispuesta a jurar que tal cosa no existía; pero ahora, ante los despiadados ires y venires de la cotidianeidad, estaba dispuesta a invocarlo ¿Cómo negar su existencia, si ella parecía su más acabado logro? ¿Como rehuir cualquier posibilidad de obtener la felicidad que tanto la había esquivado? ¿Cómo, en el nombre del buen Dios, aniquilar el último vestigio de ilusión y optimismo que conservaba?

Sin percatarse de lo que hacía, llevó sus manos al pendiente, donde reposaban, para siempre unidas, la Cruz de la señorita Pony y el águila de los Ardley. Sus manos recorrieron ansiosa y dulcemente los metálicos perfiles del amuleto, como si al acariciarlo acariciase también al dueño original.

Fue entonces que su corazón desesperado formuló el deseo más intenso de su existencia:

¡Por favor! ¡Tan sólo quiero verlo una vez más!


	2. Dos años, parte II

Dos años...

Dos años de sufrimiento silencioso, de librar una batalla sin sentido contra el perverso destino que cada día parecía dispuesto a hundirlo en la desesperanza. Dos años que habían transcurrido lentamente, casi dolorosamente, en ansiosa espera de una respuesta, esa esquiva respuesta que su espíritu se negaba a ofrecerle.

William dirigió su mirada hacia la lejanía, contemplando con abierta melancolía el océano que se extendía frente a él, implacable e infranqueable. Las olas parecían eficientes emisarios que a cada momento parecían acudir a entregarle un obsequio funesto. Día tras día las contemplaba, como un peregrino sediento, aguardando el silencioso mensaje que sabía llegaría en tiempo y forma, materializado en un adiós definitivo.

Dos años.

Veinticuatro meses de forzado silencio, de intentar no pensar; de tratar de olvidar lo que, bien sabía, estaba grabado a fuego en su alma; en esa alma cuya efímera vida reposaba en la absoluta convicción de que lo único que necesitaba no estaba a su alcance.

Dos años de soledad infinita, de ansias quemantes, de dolor y rabia mezclados y de nostalgia fuera de proporción.

Dos años desde que, impelido por un rancio y tergiversado sentido de honorabilidad había decidido viajar a Inglaterra y de ahí a Escocia; dejando atrás lo único que verdaderamente le importaba, la única razón sin la que no había aprendido a vivir, sin la que no estaba dispuesto a continuar, ahora lo sabía.

¿Honorabilidad? ¡Qué ironía!

Hacía un par de años George lo había mirado con la sorpresa reflejada en cada milímetro cuadrado de su varonil y austero rostro, perplejo ante tan impetuosa decisión. Sin embargo, en ese momento crucial, no había tenido el valor de explicar aquello que ni siquiera comprendía él mismo y el guardián había guardado silencio, asumiendo de inmediato su posición de colaborador, aunque con el reproche dibujado en cada uno de sus gestos, actitudes y palabras, transmitiéndole silenciosamente el innegable desacuerdo con sus planes.

No que le hubiera importado; porque por aquellos días su alma solamente sangraba, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por impedir que la vida otrora optimista y luminosa se tornara en sombras y pesimismo. Poco podía hacer nadie para traer a su corazón la tan anhelada paz. La felicidad parecía dispuesta a esquivarlo por siempre y eso era evidente.

Dos años.

La vida había transcurrido, inexorable, los días acumulándose uno tras otro hasta conformar una brecha que se antojaba infinita y convertía en un milagro el descubrirse aún de pie, aún resistiendo. Demasiado tiempo había pasado para no admitir, ante la evidencia cierta y probada de la indiferencia, que realmente su destino no interesaba a la única persona a quien él deseaba desesperadamente importarle.

Sin percatarse de lo que hacía, llevó su mano al bolsillo de su camisa, donde reposaban, muy cerca de su corazón, los recuerdos más preciados que habían cruzado el océano con él: un camafeo de oro y una cinta de satén.

Al extraer el frágil tesoro y abrirlo para contemplar su contenido una vez más, sus manos recorrieron ansiosa y dulcemente, el rostro en miniatura circundado por áureos márgenes, como si al acariciarlo acariciase también a la dueña original. Lo había hecho tantas veces durante su exilio, que casi sentía el inerme material cobrar vida bajo su tacto. Frágil esperanza que siempre moría al golpearlo la frialdad del oro de los bordes.

Fue entonces que su corazón desesperado comprendió la innegable verdad:

¡No podía olvidarla! ¡No deseaba olvidarla!


	3. Dos años, parte III

Dos años...

Dos años de dudas, de tormento, de tratar de comprender lo inexplicable, de intentar cerrar esa herida que permanecía abierta y sangrando. Dos años que aparentaban ser más lúgubres que las tragedias de dos siglos y un viaje sin retorno al infierno juntos.

Terruce avanzó con pasos lentos y seguros hasta el centro del escenario, líneas aprendidas, vestuario y maquillaje a punto; el reflector siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, el público atento y en total silencio. No miró a nadie, no pensó en nada, excepto en el dolor que todavía, pese al tiempo, llenaba su corazón y amenazaba con hacerlo estallar dentro de su pecho.

Dos años.

Veinticuatro meses de rabia, de rumiar la derrota en la oscuridad con la única compañía del ardiente llanto resbalando en su expresivo rostro. Épocas de orgullo herido, de lamer heridas oculto en los secretos pasadizos de la soledad sin cuento; de luchar por aparentar indiferencia. De despertar cada día tan sólo para descubrir, lleno de odio y dolor, que el futuro que había soñado no existía más;

Dos años de sozobra, de sentir cómo su alma sufría la ácida corrosión de los celos, de intentar una y otra vez de explicar lo inexplicable, de buscar frenéticamente rutas alternas para recorrer el espinoso sendero de vuelta a un corazón que, bien lo sabía, ya no le pertenecía.

Dos años desde que, en la noche que debió ser la más feliz de su existencia, salvado ya el escollo que representaba Susana, descubrió que la verdad no era tal; que, mientras él negociaba una solución a su directa responsabilidad con la mujer que salvara su vida, alguien había conseguido arrebatarle furtivamente lo que consideraba suyo, que no había marcha atrás y que, lo quisiera o no, debía mandar al carajo los sueños que había construido.

Hacía un par de años la sufriente mirada de Candy lo había quebrado en mil pedazos cuando, en respuesta a su importante pregunta, sólo pudo balbucear apenas un "lo siento", para enseguida romper en el llanto más lastimero que jamás le había escuchado y escapar hacia el refugio seguro de la mansión inmediatamente después de que sus labios murmuraran una incoherente explicación que comenzó por un "no puedo mentirte" y concluyó con el susurrante sonido de un nombre que apenas y alcanzó a escuchar: "Albert".

No pudo asimilarlo entonces, no podía asimilarlo ahora ¿En qué momento aquel amigo incondicional, su compañero de momentos difíciles, se había convertido en un ser tan despreciable y la mujer que amaba en una...?

Ni siquiera podía decirlo.

Ya podía su alma quedar condenada a vagar eternamente, que no lo diría. Porque si lo hacía, cualquier reducto de cordura le abandonaría. Aún ahora se resistía a creer lo que había escuchado y, al mismo tiempo, no había un sólo instante en que su mente atormentada no conjurara las imágenes prohibidas que las palabras de Candy habían sembrado en la parte más oscura de su alma.

Dos años.

Era demasiado tiempo como para seguir negándose a admitir la derrota. Demasiado tiempo como para no haber descubierto, estúpido de él, la evidencia cierta y probada de la verdad que se resistía a creer, aún después de escuchar la balbuceante explicación de Candy; evidencia que trascendía todas las palabras dichas entre sollozos y se materializaba en algo mucho más fácil de contemplar y al mismo tiempo, mucho más doloroso.

Estúpido de él: si tan sólo no hubiera atestiguado horas antes aquella escena en el restaurante del hotel, el más lujoso de Chicago y propiedad de la familia más importante del rumbo, habría continuado soñando; sin embargo, ese cruento enfrentamiento con la realidad le había arrebatado también sus sueños, que eran lo único que le quedaba, aunque desde hacía un par de años se hubieran tornado amargos.

Fiel a su profesión, aprovechó el momento de melancolía para dejar que a su rostro aflorara una expresión de desesperanza tan espectacularmente genuina, que le valdría al día siguiente la lisonjera crítica de uno de los especialistas más quisquillosos del Chicago Tribune y que le garantizarían el retorno a las marquesinas de la ciudad por lo menos en cuatro ocasiones en ese año.

El destino era un necio ¡Pero él lo había sido más!


	4. Culpa, parte I

Candice...

Aloy contempló a la mujer rubia que se aproximaba desde la entrada lateral. En tiempos no muy lejanos, apenas el día anterior, le habría reñido por permitir que su elegante vestido quedara arruinado; pero hoy no. Sencillamente, en ese momento tan especialmente doloroso, no podía sino admirar el singular donaire con que la joven enfrentaba al mundo; un mundo que, de haber sido ella otra, le habría cobrado cara la factura por seguir al corazón.

Candice poseía una fuerza interior que la desconcertaba y, al mismo tiempo, había terminado por subyugarla. Pese a todo; pese a que, hasta ese día, había creído a pie juntillas que la intempestiva partida de William a Escocia era su responsabilidad; así como también la comprensible decisión del heredero de permanecer allá por tiempo indefinido, quizás para siempre, presa de una decepción difícil de sortear.

Aloy suspiro: estaba vieja para esas cosas; cansada de luchar contra el mundo y perder; de intentar frenar al destino y fracasar. Harta de comprobar que, en lo tocante a William, siempre terminaba por comprobar cuán perfectamente capacitado estaba él para tomar sus propias decisiones sin que ella interfiriera en absoluto. Tenía que reconocer que su sobrino era mucho mejor juez respecto a la naturaleza humana que ella, especialmente, debía admitir que, por sobre todo, William conocía a la perfección el alma de la mujer cuyo fino vestido exhibía las huellas de una mañana laborando en el jardín.

Aloy no podía evitar reconocer, en ese día tan especial, que la elección de William había sido la más acertada e indiscutiblemente adecuada: la mejor que pudo haber tomado, sin importar las circunstancias.

Mala suerte que no lo hubiera creído así hacía un par de años. Tal vez, si no se hubiera empeñado en recordar a William su posición, sus responsabilidades, aquella promesa, y, por sobre todo, si no se hubiera empeñado en sembrar la duda en el corazón del joven patriarca, las cosas serían distintas ahora... y ella no estaría sufriendo esa corrosiva culpa.

Sintió un familiar dolor en el pecho al reconocer que, entonces, como ahora, debería haber sabido que, tanto William como Candice, tenían perfectamente claro lo que deseaban y que ninguno de ellos se conformaría con nada, excepto aquéllo que habían elegido.

Entonces, como ahora, debería haber sido capaz de distinguir dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajan a la perfección.

─Thomas se encuentra con Dorothy ahora ─dijo, intentando ahuyentar los fantasmas que aparecían y desaparecían cuando tenía la ocasión de cruzarse con Candice.

Aunque la mansión era demasiado grande y ella se esforzaba por permanecer en sus habitaciones, decidida a no cometer de nuevo el error de intentar confinar a un espíritu libre como ciertamente lo era la joven protegida de William, Candice no le permitía aislarse tanto como quisiera y, desde la llegada de Thomas, le había permitido visitarlo en sus habitaciones cada día, procurando estar ausente cuando eso ocurriera. El hecho de que siempre se encontraran en ese sitio exacto de la mansión, demostraba a la perfección lo meticulosa que era la mujer rubia cronometrando el tiempo y cuanto empeño ponía en evitar incomodarla con su presencia.

Para sorpresa de la matriarca, Candice había demostrado desde que se convirtiera en residente permanente de la mansión, sus innatos dotes de anfitriona y también le había demostrado que podía ser tanto o más persistente que ella en lo tocante a cumplir objetivos y, ciertamente, la meta primordial de la hija adoptiva de William en aquellos días parecía ser el no privarla del derecho a convivir con Thomas.

Hija adoptiva. Algo se encogió en el alma de la matriarca al recordar que ese título ya no le venía bien a Candice, que quizás jamás había sido adecuado. Mala cosa el empeño en rechazar lo inevitable.

─¿Ya está despierto? ─inquirió Candice, en su habitual tono amable, aunque sin sonreír. Ella miró con detenimiento y pudo notar las huellas de lágrimas en el habitualmente sereno rostro de la joven; por primera vez, Aloy pudo darse cuenta de que Candice no era tan fuerte como aparentaba, y notó, no sin congoja, que, tal y como el mismo William, Candice estaba acostumbrada a rumiar su tristeza en soledad.

Candice, al igual que William, conocía el alto precio por mostrar siempre al mundo un rostro amable.

─Desde hace una hora ─respondió entonces a la pregunta formulada por la ex-enfermera, esforzándose, como siempre, porque su voz no delatara la ternura que le inspiraba Thomas, pese a desconocer, antes de ese día, la verdad. También se preguntó ¿De qué servía fingir? Muy posiblemente de nada; aunque debía reconocer que tampoco servía caminar por el mundo con la sinceridad inscrita en la frente.

Ciertamente a William no le había sido de utilidad, mucho menos a Candice.

─¡Uy! ─exclamó Candice al escucharla; luego, apresuró el paso, soltando por último comentario, antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras─: George ha llamado, dice que vendrá a cenar, parece que tiene algo importante que anunciarnos.

Aloy sintió como si una buena parte de la pesada loza que sentía oprimirla fuese instantáneamente removida, en el momento en que comprendió lo que el anuncio de Candice significaba: Johnson por fin había decidido actuar.


	5. Culpa, parte II

William...

George contempló al niño del pasado que con el correr del tiempo se había transformado, siempre bajo su estricta vigilancia, en el hombre que guiaba los destinos de demasiadas personas; el joven patriarca se aproximaba desde el muelle, dejando atrás a la muchedumbre de pasajeros ávida de intercambiar parabienes y noticias después de una larga travesía trans-océanica.

En tiempos no muy lejanos, apenas el día anterior, habría sabido exactamente qué hacer y qué decir; pero hoy no. Resultaba un tanto frustrante encontrarse en esa situación, el momento le resultaba especialmente doloroso porque no podía sino sentir el, hasta ahora desconocido, peso de la culpa al enfrentarse de golpe con la realidad: la amargura que cincelaba cada uno de los perfectos rasgos del rubio era algo que jamás esperó ver en él.

Si existía una sola cosa en la que había aprendido a confiar en todo ese tiempo esa era la fuerza de carácter de William y su capacidad para recuperarse de las heridas emocionales; ni siquiera la partida de Anthony o Stear habían mellado de esa forma su habitual semblante pacífico y sonriente; sin embargo, el hombre que se dirigía hacia él, avanzando a grandes zancadas con el semblante de los condenados impreso en cada uno de sus rasgos, era un perfecto desconocido.

George intentó en una fracción de segundo, prepararse para lo inevitable: William exigiría explicaciones y, una vez que él mismo se las proporcionara, no existiría gratitud ni comprensión, sino muy probablemente recriminacionas y la fractura del, hasta ahora, inquebrantable lazo de confianza entre ambos ; tal cosa no la habría considerado posible si en ese momento su mirada no estuviera enfrentando la de William: la del patriarca salpicada de innumerables emociones entre las cuales destacaba el tormento, contaminándolo todo, arrebatando el resplandor de su innato carácter jovial y despreocupado para trastocarlo en un reflejo del infierno; la de él a duras penas firme, anticipando la crisis que se avecinaba.

No obstante su propio dilema, George sintió una punzada de orgullo al percatarse de que William estaba ahora en un nivel distinto, ya no era el amigo, ni el joven que alguna ocasión se había dejado guiar ciegamente por él; tampoco era el presidente del Banco de Chicago, ni el jovial líder del clan; sino todo eso y mucho más. Por primera vez, Johnson tenía el poco grato privilegio de encontrarse en la posición de rendir cuentas ante un amo exigente y no dudaba que su cabeza sería la primera en rodar; la de Aloy justo después de la suya; quizás, sucumbiendo al pánico, podía creer que ni la de Candy sobreviviría.

Tras una rápida reflexión, George estuvo a punto de esbozar una semisonrisa al reconocer lo imposible de su última conjetura: Candy era punto y aparte para William, la depositaria de su inamovible lealtad y la fuerza que lo impulsaba a ir más allá de sus límites e incluso a modificar sus otrora inamovibles convicciones; tal y como en ese momento, en que el patriarca recorría el camino de vuelta, el mismo que, apenas un par de años atrás, había jurado jamás pisar.

George se permitió un efímero instante de regocijo al confirmar que Candy era mucho mejor juez respecto a la naturaleza humana que él; especialmente debía admitir que, por sobre todo, Candy White, pese a su innata ingenuidad o quizás gracias a ella, conocía a la perfección el alma del hombre cuyos ojos despedían chispas de ira artísticamente teñidas de esperanza.

George no pudo sino reconocer, en ese peculiar momento, que ninguna persona, incluido él mismo, habría sido capaz de optar por William contra viento y marea, excepto Candy: la joven huérfana, cuya historia estaba ligada a la de los Ardley desde muy lejos en el tiempo, había encontrado el coraje necesario para perseguir al destino que, desde un día de infancia en la colina, creyó a pie juntillas que William encarnaba.

Mala suerte que él no lo hubiera creído de esa forma hacía un par de años. Tal vez, si se hubiera empeñado en arrancar a Candy la verdad respecto a Thomas, en vez de limitarse a seguir ciegamente las instrucciones de William y Aloy, las cosas serían diferentes y él no estaría temblando por dentro, presa del remordimiento; aunque podía dar fe de que tampoco había sido sencillo enfrentar la renovada y potenciada testarudez de la hija adoptiva de Wiliam: Candy White había aprendido demasiado pronto a hacer valer su autoridad de Ardley.

Ante la siempre latente amenaza de que él decidiera revelar la verdad, la joven había recurrido a su efectivo sentido de la discreción y el único punto débil que sabía poseía: el mismo William, encadenándolo efectivamente a una jamás formulada promesa de silencio e impidiéndole actuar como debería. Luego, tras la llegada de Thomas, Candy fue lo suficientemente perceptiva para notar que su lealtad se extendía también a él, y consiguió, nuevamente, evitar su intervención y obligarle a permanecer a la expectativa: Candy no deseaba que William regresara si no lo hacía por las razones correctas; así de simple. Y él no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo con sus motivos, que eran los más lógicos y sinceros que alguien podía esgrimir.

Se sintió repentinamente maravillado al comprender que, tanto William como Candice tenían perfectamente claras sus aspiraciones; ambos se habían aferrado a una esperanza y continuaban aguardando por su materialización. George dedujo, no sin sorpresa, que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a conformarse con otra cosa, excepto aquéllo que habían elegido: cada uno sabía exactamente lo que podía esperar del otro y no estaba dispuesto a obtener menos.

George se dijo, en ese particular instante cargado de emociones, que había sido un estúpido al no percibir, desde el mismo principio, que William y Candy eran dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección.

─El automóvil espera, señor William ─indicó, a manera de saludo, intentando ahuyentar la incertidumbre que le carcomía por dentro: no era un buen día y no se pondría mejor, al menos para él: aún tenía que dar explicaciones y responder a complicadas interrogantes. Y, con todo, el momento que se avecinaba era un simple preludio a lo que seguiría si William resolvía dirigirse a Lakewood.

William inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, demostrándole con ese sólo gesto que captaba el enrearecido ambiente y que intuía a la perfección sus temores. No había sonreído ni una sola vez, ni se había molestado en responder con palabras a su saludo. Eran jefe y empleado en un encuentro forzado en el muelle; sólo eso.

Al ocupar su lugar frente al volante, George contuvo el deseo de tragar duro.


	6. Encuentro, parte I

Terry...

William lo reconoció al instante, apenas se detuvo en la puerta principal que daba acceso al restaurante desde el interior del hotel; pudo notar, pese a la distancia, que en los dos años transcurridos su estatura y corpulencia se habían incrementado y que, la otrora rebelde melena, había desaparecido en favor de un corte mucho más clásico y correcto. Maldijo su suerte, como solía hacer a menudo, desde que todo comenzara... o terminara, según se viera: el famoso actor de Broadway era la última persona con quien deseaba encontrarse en esa noche.

Terry representaba para él un veneno de acción lenta; así de simple. Había aprendido, no sin dolor, durante aquellos felices días junto a Candy en el departamento, que siempre sería una sombra, una especie de fantasma acechante que le perseguiría en los momentos más inesperados, convirtiendo incluso los más íntimos instantes entre él y la rubia en la agonía más amarga que había podido imaginar jamás.

El líder del clan Ardley observó al joven Terruce Grandchester, en Inglaterra marqués de Arthmore y futuro duque de Grandchester, en Nueva York aclamada estrella de los escenarios más prestigiados de la ciudad, registrar con una ansiosa mirada el espacioso comedor, esforzándose por localizarlo, sin duda, y encontrando su objetivo difícil de realizar porque la habitación estaba apenas iluminada por un par de vacilantes lámparas que se encontraban lejos de donde él permanecía sentado.

La distinción que emanaba del jovenzuelo, en el pasado un rebelde y pendenciero, en el presente un hombre exitoso, no pudo menos que añadir sal a la herida: Terruce era un digno miembro de la casa Grandchester; quizá más digno de lo que él nunca lo sería como líder de los Ardley. El resquemor de siglos y siglos de dominación británica se dejó sentir en su alma escocesa, materializando un sentimiento de inferioridad adquirido a través de las generaciones: sólo un maldito inglés podía haberle arrebatado lo que más le importaba, lo único que necesitaba, su razón para vivir y morir.

El rostro de William dibujó una mueca irónica al comprobar por enésima vez que Johnson no amenazaba en vano: el muy ingrato le había advertido que llamaría a Terruce; pero nunca hubiera supuesto que lo haría tan pronto saliera de ahí, dejándolo solo con su resentimiento, su amargura y sus fantasmas. Hacía rato que su hombre de confianza se había marchado a su habitación, abandonándolo a su suerte después de escupirle a la cara algunas verdades; demasiado dolorosas, cada una de ellas, para poder obviarlas embruteciendo su mente con alcohol.

Oh sí. Johnson había sido implacable y aquella noche de pesadilla, por un momento, consiguió hacerle sentir el peso de su mirada reprobadora, tal y como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño y le corregía demostrándole con argumentos irrebatibles lo equivocado que estaba. Johnson jamás era severo: simplemente se limitaba a exponer y exhibir la estupidez de sus acciones para que él solito se diera cuenta de lo que había estado mal.

Ahora, volviendo a mirar a Terruce y reparando en su intrigante semblante agresivo, William pensó que indudablemente estaría buscándolo; no podía considerarlo un cliente circunstancial puesto que era de madrugada, una hora demasiado tardía de la noche para que los camareros atendieran a nadie; el establecimiento habría debido cerrar sus puertas hacía horas; sin embargo, por lo menos un par de empleados permanecían en pie, en deferencia a que el dueño del hotel se encontraba sentado ante la barra, con una botella todavía sin abrir por compañía, rumiando pensamientos que ninguno podía imaginar y que tal vez a ninguno de ellos interesara.

William esbozó una mueca de ironía al pensar que el sólo hecho de obligar a sus empleados a trabajar horas extra, demostraba a la perfección cómo dos años en las Highlands habían terminado por arruinar su espíritu americano y lo habían convertido en un estúpido esnob, dispuesto a hacer valer su posición a la menor provocación. Incluso en ese momento, al ver llegar a Terry, no había pensado en nada excepto en que Arthmore era uno de sus pares y que sólo debido a eso podía excusarlo por su intempestiva y descortés intromisión en sus dominios. Johnson también había tenido razón respecto a su retorcida y arrogante actitud de laird totalmente indigna a la memoria de sus ancestros ¡Maldita fuera su estampa!

Al reflexionar por enésima vez en las palabras de Johnson, William pensó que ni siquiera podía comenzar a contar sus errores; porque, desde que arribara al puerto esa mañana, tal parecía que éstos se multiplicaban exponencialmente, sembrando de incertidumbre y espinas el largo camino de regreso a Lakewood; un camino que sólo podía conducirlo al infierno mismo: en su caso un lugar poblado por sueños imposibles y soledad eterna. El incierto futuro que le aguardaba no era sino lo que él mismo se había buscado; palabras, también, de Johnson.

Y ahora, aquí estaba Terry, materializando con su inesperada llegada el peor de los escenarios posibles que habría podido imaginar para su amarga capitulación. William se sintió tentado a descorchar, al fin, la botella, profundamente afectado por la presencia del joven inglés; sin embargo, se contuvo, más por un gesto de orgullo y reto que por verdadera entereza y aguardó el momento en que sería descubierto por el actor.

El reconocimiento de Terry no tardó en llegar y tampoco su previsible reacción: tan pronto lo localizó, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la barra, con el asesinato dibujado en cada rasgo de su fiera expresión. En el fugaz instante en que el actor tardó en llegar hasta donde él se encontraba, William comprendió la verdad: Arthmore _lo sabía_.

No hubo ningún saludo, ningún gesto de cortesía, ninguna palabra de bienvenida: simplemente, el hombre de ojos azules y cabellera castaña se limitó a detener su apresurado paso frente a él para, acto seguido, asestarle un duro puñetazo en pleno rostro, enviándolo al suelo al tiempo que sus labios dejaban escapar una emotiva frase que lo llenó de inexplicable esperanza, puesto que pareció contener un sentimiento reprimido por demasiado tiempo; tal vez y sólo tal vez, veinticuatro meses:

─ ¡Eres un imbécil hijo de perra! ¡Maldito bastardo!


	7. Incertidumbre, parte I

Él se encontraba en Nueva York.

El mensaje enviado por Stevenson desde Chicago, atendiendo a las órdenes de Johnson, había llegado esa mañana, junto con las provisiones necesarias para la semana. Un aturdido y adormilado Jason en persona había subido corriendo hasta sus habitaciones para entregarlo de inmediato. Cualquier comunicación del administrador era considerada de suma urgencia, particularmente si iba dirigida a la madre del señorito Thomas.

El asunto de las provisiones aún era tema de discusión entre ella y George porque, aunque cualquiera de los sirvientes habría podido ir hasta Crown Point, el poblado más cercano, por los víveres, Jhonson insistía en enviarlas desde Chicago, manteniendo una rigurosa etiqueta respecto a Thomas que no podía sino asombrarla. Johnson había declarado, desde el principio, mucho antes que su embarazo concluyera y él estuviera en posibilidades de confirmar sus sospechas, que un Ardley tenía derecho a lo mejor que pudiera encontrarse en América tratárase de lo que se tratara. Ni el dinero ni las molestias eran importantes cuando se hablaba del bienestar de cualquier miembro de la familia, en especial de él.

Un Ardley.

Como había ocurrido de tanto en tanto en los dos años anteriores, sintió una punzada de incertidumbre comenzar a despertar en su interior, atormentándola con sucesos aún por venir. No obstante, ninguno podía discutirle que las nubes que se aproximaban a su vida parecían peores conforme se acercaba el tiempo de la verdad.

¿Qué pensaría William de ella, de Thomas?

Tenía perfectamente claro que era un suicidio albergar esperanzas; sin embargo, después de veinticuatro meses de incertidumbre era bueno saber que, al menos una de sus predicciones se había materializado. Ella siempre había estado segura de que William volvería. No podía ser de otra manera porque, para un Ardley, resultaba imposible no atender al llamado de Lakewood.

Hacía poco más de un año, antes que Thomas llegara a su vida, todavía la idea le habría parecido demasiado descabellada; sin embargo, gracias a su hijo, era que ahora podía sostener sin temor a equivocarse la inquietante convicción de que, ocurriera cuanto ocurriera, el destino de todo Ardley era regresar a sus raíces, y ella, mejor que nadie, sabía perfectamente que no existía otro lugar en el mundo al que William estuviera más unido, que a la mansión señorial donde había vivido la mayor parte del tiempo. La imponente construcción, superviviente de la guerra civil y también de la de independencia, se había convertido para él en el único hogar que conocía.

Máxime después de lo ocurrido aquella noche de hacía un par de años cuando, en un momento de inquietante vulnerabilidad, el dueño de Lakewood se había permitido ceder a un impulso tan primitivo como el tiempo mismo. En aquel día, que estaba grabado a fuego en su alma, él había dejado caer, por tan sólo un breve instante, su máscara habitual de serenidad, mostrándole que existía demasiado bajo la superficie; dejándole ver el vacío y la desquiciante sed de pertenencia que parecían dominarlo, ahuyentando toda paz.

Esa sed de pertenencia era la que había encontrado un eco en su propia alma, instándole a dejar caer las barreras y a enfocarse en un sólo objetivo: regalarle un poco de luz, sin importar el precio a pagar, para rescatarlo, como fuera, de esas atemorizantes tinieblas, tan espesamente oscuras que apenas y consiguió no temblar al enfrentarlas.

En aquella remota hora ella no había tenido idea de cuán profundamente herida estaba el alma de William; pero a partir del precioso instante en que aceptó, sin reservas, su abrazo, había terminado por comprender, no sin dolor, que haría falta un milagro para conseguir que la sonrisa llegara desde sus labios hasta su alma.

No se habían necesitado palabras, al menos no por una noche; pero, en el hechizo del silencio poblado de suspiros que los envolvió, colmándolos de agridulces sensaciones, ella pudo intuir a cabalidad la magnitud de sus heridas y el reto que representaba sanarlo. Ella había sabido entonces que, muy probablemente, no bastarían las palabras, las acciones, ni toda una vida, para devolverle un poco de serenidad y ahuyentar los fantasmas que inquietaban su espíritu. Peor aún: no había entendido, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y no existió posibilidad de retroceder, que ella misma era uno de esos fantasmas, quizás, el más atemorizante de todos.

Desde siempre, desde el mismo instante en que se conocieron, ella había sabido que, por sobre todo, William amaba la libertad; pero no fue sino hasta que sintió correr en su interior el mágico río de vitalidad que emanó de su frenética posesión y escuchó su agónico grito de liberación, tan impresionantemente vivo y tan poblado de contradictorios sentimientos, que comprendió, con infinita sorpresa, que ella era el único lazo, tan fuerte como el acero, que le mantenía encadenado a una existencia que detestaba.

¿Habría sido siempre de esa forma?

No lo sabía; lo que sí sabía era que tenía pánico de comenzar a averiguarlo.


	8. Culpa, parte III

Candy todavía se encontraba en Lakewood.

Tan pronto como las palabras de Terruce penetraron en sus reticentes oídos le había resultado difícil coordinar. Algo se había quebrado en su interior ante el cuadro más imposible de todos cuantos había imaginado: Candy no había desaparecido. Ella no se había alejado de él a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. A pesar de su estúpida acción que no tenía disculpa posible. A pesar de que él había arruinado su vida al tomar lo que no le correspondía de esa manera tan pasmosamente canalla.

Johnson no se lo había dicho ¡El muy bastardo...!

Terruce tampoco había deseado hacerlo. Eso lo sabía perfectamente. Sin embargo, después de derribarlo, la incontenible furia había hecho presa del actor hasta el punto de hacerle quebrar su resentido silencio y propiciar que acabara por escupirle a la cara las palabras más asombrosas que jamás esperó escuchar de él: "¡Tú la condenaste a permanecer encerrada en esa asquerosa mansión perdida en medio de la nada! ¡Y ahora estás aquí, fingiéndote la víctima, cuando no eres más que un miserable! ¡Eres tan cretino que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que tu sufrimiento no vale un maldito pimiento; que no mereces ni una sola de sus lágrimas, ni su devoción...! ¡Cómo te odio! ¡Cómo maldigo el instante en que alguna vez te llamé amigo, escocés de mierda!".

El ni siquiera había atinado a responderle, y tampoco intentó esquivar ninguno de los golpes que siguieron. Simplemente le había dejado desquitar toda su rabia, mientras en su cabeza cada una de sus palabras, cual más llena de amargo resentimiento, daban vueltas y más vueltas. No podía creerlo. No quería creer que fuera verdad que ella estaba ahí, en Lakewood, si había de creer a Terruce. Sólo él podía calificar de "asquerosa" a la mansión señorial que había sido su hogar desde que las tragedias comenzaran.

Candy estaba en Lakewood.

El se resistía a admitir que tal milagro pudiera ser posible. Sin embargo, la noche anterior, no bien Terruce se marchara, había despedido a los empleados, quienes habían intentado convencerlo de atender sus heridas sin conseguirlo, y se había retirado a su habitación, en donde el resto de la noche había concentrado toda su capacidad mental en armar el confuso rompecabezas que se le había presentado nada más desembarcar. Luego, tras sobrevivir al amanecer más infernal de su vida, una desconocida urgencia lo había impulsado a dirigirse hasta el despacho, para registrar frenéticamente entre los documentos de Johnson, intentando encontrar alguna evidencia que le confirmara que Terruce no mentía y que Johnson, maldita fuera su estampa, había decidido omitir el detalle por demás crucial sobre el paradero de Candy, por alguna condenadamente buena razón que sólo el conocía.

Hasta ese momento, para él había estado claro que Candy ya no formaba parte de su vida; pero si ella se encontraba en Lakewood, quizás y sólo quizás, tenía una esperanza, por vana que pareciera, de verla una vez más y pedirle perdón. De obtener un poco de redención, por mínima que fuera, para sobrevivir a su condenación eterna.

Inevitablemente, se descubrió preguntándose, desde una perspectiva por completo nueva, por lo que había ocurrido durante su larga ausencia ¿Había Candy manifestado su deseo de no volver a verlo? ¿Había revelado a Johnson y a Aloy lo que ocurriera entre ellos la noche de la pesadilla o únicamente a Terruce? ¿Había permanecido en Lakewood tan sólo porque esperaba que él regresara o sólo porque tenía la certeza de que no volvería?

Podía entender que Johnson no le enviara ninguna comunicación; pero no entendía la razón para el silencio de madame Aloy, de quien únicamente había recibido un breve telegrama en ese par de años, solicitándole indagar sobre unos ejemplares de rosas que sólo podían adquirirse en un antiguo vivero cercano al castillo, allá en Escocia.

Anteriormente tal cosa no le había parecido importante; sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que esa falta de comunicación no era justificable en absoluto. La matriarca no era precisamente dada a ocultar su desaprobación y la presencia de Candy en Lakewood era siempre para ella motivo de profundo disgusto, dado que jamás la había admitido como miembro de la familia, así que no ponía en duda que, si las cosas fueran en el presente como siempre habían sido en el pasado, para esas fechas en su refugio allá en Escocia él debería tener un baúl atiborrado de amargas epístolas escritas por su anciana y problemática tía, quien jamás habría escatimado energías en hacerle sentir su desaprobación por verse obligada a vivir en compañía de su protegida.

Parecía que el mundo estaba de cabeza: Aloy y Candy bajo el mismo techo y aparentemente sin mayor problema; Johnson alternando sus estancias entre Nueva York y Chicago, aduciendo una creciente expansión de las empresas que requería su presencia en el puerto; Archibald consagrado a su función de aprendiz de contralor en el Banco de Chicago y residiendo permanentemente en la mansión de la ciudad.

El silencio de Archibald también era significativo, ya que no le había dirigido un solo recado desde hacía un par de años. Incluso, cuando él le había enviado esa felicitación y el regalo por su cumpleaños número veintiuno, no había recibido niguna respuesta.

¡Maldición! Conociendo a Johnson sabía muy bien que no podía preguntarle directamente. El muy miserable no le diría absolutamente nada. Más aún, sabía de sobra que, de ser cierto lo dicho por el actor, había guardado silencio a propósito y que, lo más seguro, era que sus razones fueran completamente válidas y por demás poderosas.

No obstante, no comprendía las palabras de Terruce a cabalidad ¿Una condena? ¿La permanencia de Candy en Lakewood era una condena?

La interrogante planteada representaba en sí misma el mayor de los enigmas ¿Qué había estado sucediendo en esos dos malditos años que todos parecían perfectos desconocidos, aunque continuaran siendo los mismos?

"La condenaste a permanecer encerrada".

¿Encierro? La Candy que conocía no habría consentido renunciar a su libertad y a su empleo para recluirse en Lakewood así como así, que era lo que Terruce había insinuado, escupiendo a su rostro esas palabras con una voz teñida de profundo y singular desprecio. El actor le había culpado por ello, como si hubiera sido su decisión; como si la voluntad de Candy no hubiera contado y ella se hubiese limitado a seguir las instrucciones dictadas por su poderoso tutor.

Él no lo había ordenado, por supuesto. Había prometido a Candy, tiempo atrás, que no interferiría en su vida. La amaba y respetaba demasiado, la admiraba tanto que, incluso de ser necesario, no habría sido capaz de poner un alto a ese coraje y determinación que formaban parte de su personalidad. Candy estaba bajo su autoridad directa, sí; pero, ya era mayor de edad y no sólo eso, sino que, desde lo ocurrido con Neal, él se había hecho la secreta promesa de jamás hacer valer su autoridad sobre ella bajo ninguna circunstancia, por mucho que le costara.

Aún si hubiese sido una orden dada en su nombre, cosa que dudaba (y con razón), la Candy que conocía habría luchado a brazo partido por defender su independencia tan arduamente conseguida, incluso contra Johnson (quien jamás se habría atrevido a cometer una atrocidad así en su nombre) y, por supuesto, contra la mismísima Aloy (quien difícilmente, tras lo ocurrido con los Leegan y el compromiso fallido osaría intentar suplantar su autoridad otra vez). Así que no, la cosa no era por ahí y, por supuesto, Terruce se equivocaba. Aunque su odio, rabia y resentimiento no fuesen fingidos.

Todo era demasiado confuso y lo dejaba igual que antes. Ni Johnson, ni Aloy, ni él mismo, ni ninguna otra persona en el mundo habrían conseguido que Candy hiciera algo que no deseaba. No. Especialmente no algo como lo que Terry había insinuado.

¿Qué había pasado? ¡¿Qué?

Comenzaba a desesperarse, pensando que jamás encontraría lo que buscaba, cuando al abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio los descubrió: un montón de papeletas, mensajes garabateados, cablegramas enviados por el nuevo secretario auxiliar de Johnson (otro engima más por resolver: ¿para qué diantre necesitaba Johnson un ayudante permanente en Chicago?) y entregados puntualmente, casi a diario, y los más sobre un montón de asuntos cotidianos e incomprensibles: desde la contratación de dos nuevos jardineros para la mansión de Chicago, hasta la compra de varias piezas de tela para los nuevos cortinajes del Salón Rosa allá en Lakewood ¿Desde cuándo a Johnson le interesaba enterarse de asuntos domésticos?

Poco más de media docena de esos mensajes, sin embargo, se referían directamente a Candy y consiguieron que creyera, en parte, lo dicho por Terruce; sin embargo, también contribuyeron a confundirlo e inquietarlo en gran medida, haciendo surgir una lacerante sensación de tristeza en su interior: tal parecía que la vida de todos, incluso la de Candy, había proseguido su curso sin él.

*** - * - * - A - * - * - * **

_La nueva reja de seguridad en el balcón de la habitación de la señora Candis ha sido instalada satisfactoriamente, señor. Madame Aloy ha solicitado que también su ventanal sea protegido. Después de lo ocurrido con ese ladrón, me he tomado la libertad de contratar un nuevo mozo de servicio: su nombre es Jason; él acompañará a las damas a todas partes, he corroborado sus referencias y puesto a prueba sus habilidades y puedo asegurarle que es un excelente guardia_.

Stevenson

_*** - * - * - A - * - * - * **_

_La señora Candis agradece las piezas para la decoración del nuevo estudio en el ático, señor, y me ha pedido avisarle que la señorita Patricia y su abuela la visitarán desde Nueva York el próximo mes, ella pide que le pregunte si es posible que se les facilite el vagón privado de la familia para que su viaje sea más cómodo. El señor Thomas y la señora Aloy se encuentran perfectamente._

Stevenson

_*** - * - * - A - * - * - * **_

_La señora Aloy me ha solicitado que pida a la casa O'Reilly una provisión completa de mantas para el jardín. La señora Candis me ha pedido asegurarle que se encuentra perfectamente, ya se recuperó de ese catarro que la mantuvo en cama por dos días; ella dice que no debe preocuparse, que puede viajar tranquilo hasta Nueva York y demorar el tiempo que sea necesario, que esperará su regreso para acordar lo necesario respecto a las provisiones para la mansión._

_PD: Creo que ella no se siente cómoda con sus disposiciones, si me permite hacer esa observación, Señor._

Stevenson

_*** - * - * - A - * - * - * **_

_George:_

_¿Será posible que puedas pedir a Stevenson que traiga a Candy a Chicago la próxima semana? Mis padres regresan y ofreceré una cena; dí a Candy, por favor, que será una reunión privada, sólo familiar, y que me hará muy feliz contar con la presencia de ella y de Thomas. Mis padres están deseando conocerlo. No hay ningún problema con eso ¿verdad?_

_PD: Mamá desea preguntar a la tía si puede ir a visitarla hasta Lakewood, será sólo el fin de semana y ella podría acompañar a Candy y a Thomas en el viaje de regreso._

Archibald

_*** - * - * - A - * - * - * **_

_La señora Candis desea solicitarle que ordene un nuevo set para la hora del té a esa casa especializada en porcelanas orientales. Dice que la disculpe; pero que no pudo evitar que el señor Thomas hiciera caer una de las tazas y que eso descompletó el set favorito de madame Aloy y que desea reponérselo. _

_PD: Descuide, señor, la señora Aloy no se enfadó, de hecho, le hizo bastante gracia todo el asunto; ellas dos parecen llevarse mejor ahora._

Stevenson

_*** - * - * - A - * - * - * **_

_Estimado Señor Johnson: _

_Supe, por intermedio de Edward, que irá a Chicago la próxima semana ¿Sería tan amable de entregar este paquete a Candy? Es para Thomas, de parte de mi abuela. Gracias._

Patricia O'Brian

_*** - * - * - A - * - * - * **_

_Apreciado George:_

_Lamento importunarlo de nuevo con el asunto del Hogar de Pony, pero este fin de semana iré a visitar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana Jane y me preguntaba si sería posible que me enviara con Stevenson los regalos que le pedí; los otros encargos pueden esperar. Gracias._

_PD: Thomas por fin se recuperó del resfriado y pienso llevarlo conmigo a la Colina de Pony para distraerlo un poco; ya sabe usted cómo se pone después de permanecer varios días encerrado. Espero que no haya ningún problema con eso._

_Cariños._

Candy.

*** - * - * - A - * - * - * **

La última nota, más que cualquiera de las otras, iluminó como un poderoso rayo las tinieblas de su alma: cada palabra, el tono indiscutiblemente cariñoso, hasta las redondeadas formas de las letras, le confirmaron plenamente y sin sombra de duda, la veracidad de las palabras de Terruce: Candy todavía se encontraba cerca, demasiado cerca. De hecho: había permanecido en el mismo lugar donde todo comenzara.

No pudo evitar que su corazón latiera emocionado, al pensar que su búsqueda no sería tan exhaustiva como había creído en un principio. Y tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué poderosa razón habría detrás de un milagro tan grande?

Algo en su interior se agitó como un tornado, recargando aún más su corazón, al recordar lo distintas que eran las cosas ahora. Lo distinto que todo había sido a partir de la noche de la pesadilla. Aquella noche todo había cambiado.

Miró de nuevo la breve nota escrita por Candy mientras miles de preguntas giraban en su mente, acalladas por los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón.

¡Dolía!

Claro que dolía. Dolía encontrarla y perderla. Dolía saber que, efectivamente, en alguna manera que no atinaba a explicar, ella no era la misma de antes.

La Candy que conocía nunca habría sido capaz de encerrarse en Lakewood, abandonando la vida que amaba, bajo ninguna coacción y mucho menos por voluntad propia. La Candy que conocía y que había dejado atrás era un espíritu sin cadenas. Esa joven que había dejado atrás no era la misma que se adivinaba en esas breves líneas.

Esa joven que había dejado atrás...

¡Maldición!

Un ramalazo de comprensión le golpeó de nuevo, aclarándole parte del panorama y fusionando un par de piezas correctas del rompecabezas.

Número uno: Candy ya no era una joven, ni una niña; sino una mujer: _su_ mujer. Número dos: Él la había abandonado después de aquella noche. Se había marchado sin dar ninguna explicación y sin tener el valor de enfrentar su mirada a la luz del nuevo día.

Abandonado. Así tal cual.

Jamás podría negar ante ninguno, y mucho menos ante su propia conciencia, que él se había marchado, dejándola atrás, sin preguntarse una sola vez por su suerte; sin importarle otra cosa que lamer sus heridas nuevamente abiertas, en la soledad y en la distancia y sin considerar que, tal vez, la única víctima de esa noche y de sus impulsos fuera de control había sido Candy.

Se sintió asqueado.

Terruce había tenido razón: ¡Él no era más que un miserable hijo de perra!

¡Maldita fuera su estampa!

─Primero llegas y bajas de ese barco con la muerte dibujada en el rostro. Luego me ignoras y me mandas al demonio cuando intento explicarte las cosas; y, ahora, entras a mi oficina y registras mis documentos privados como un vulgar ladrón ¿Quién carajos te crees Sir William? ─dijo un extrañamente furioso Johnson desde la puerta; algo en su voz le hizo comprender que, en esta ocasión, no tenía la simpatía de su hombre de confianza; algo en toda esa noche de infierno, le había hecho percatarse que, por primera vez, el mundo estaba en contra suya y que parecía tener razón al tratarlo de esa manera tan perturbadora.

¿Qué diantre había pasado en su ausencia, que todos le demostraban claramente su desprecio?


	9. Incertidumbre, parte II

Lakewood.

Tras haber dejado atrás los límites de La Porte County ahora se encontraban en la pequeña terminal privada, que se localizaba a escasas tres millas de la mansión, y él permanecía dentro del vagón en tanto éste era desenganchado por el personal del ferrocarril. Hacía mucho tiempo que la estación no se utilizaba y, obviamente, no habría allí ningún mozo para recibirlo, pero eso no le importó: no estaba dispuesto a perder ni un sólo minuto para ir hasta Chicago y regresar en automóvil.

Hacía apenas un par de años, la sola idea de obligar al tren a detenerse en la estación de Lakewood le habría parecido demasiado ostentosa; sin embargo, ahora de poco valían sus prejuicios y lo único importante era llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino. Aunque el alma le sangrara por la incertidumbre de lo que aún faltaba por averiguar.

Por sobre todo, lo había confundido el inquebrantable silencio de Johnson: su reticencia a proporcionarle cualquier detalle respecto al lugar donde Candy se encontraba. El hombre había permanecido callado,sin atender a sus amenazas ni súplicas; pese a haber dado indicios, en más de una ocasión durante sus tensas conversaciones, de conocer a la perfección sus jamás declarados sentimientos hacia su pupila.

Desde que él descendiera del barco, Johnson se había mostrado implacablemente reservado y, de hecho, habían sido las frases colmadas de furia que surgieran de sus renuentes labios durante su última discusión, ocurrida justo después de que le descubriera registrando los documentos en el despacho, las que habían propiciado que tomara la decisión de dirigirse a Lakewood de inmediato:

"La señora Candis está bien, gracias por preguntar. Ella no te necesita, Sir William. Ella no necesita a su lado a un estúpido que cree que los problemas se solucionan dándoles la espalda. Candy no necesita ni tu confusión, ni tus dudas, ni mucho menos tu insoportable actitud de mártir. Ella nos ha tenido a madame Aloy, Archibald y a mí y a todos cuantos de verdad la amamos para ayudarla a resistir todas las pruebas y enfrentar al mundo con valor. Después de que decidiste escapar de esa manera tan cobarde, nos quedó claro a todos que ella se bastaba y sobraba para enfrentar lo que fuera. Ella siempre ha sido más fuerte que tú, aunque tu desmedida arrogancia no te permita reconocer ese hecho".

Sólo Johnson era capaz de llamar a las cosas por su nombre sin importarle herirlo en lo más profundo. Por supuesto, no podía ser de otra forma tratándose de la única persona que había permanecido más cercana a él durante su forzado exilio del mundo real. No obstante, se había sentido en extremo asombrado al escucharle afirmar lo relativo a su cobardía, su confusión y sus dudas porque, hasta ese momento, él siempre había creído que esa realidad permanecía oculta a los ojos del mundo. Sin embargo, las palabras finales de su hombre de confianza le dieron parte de la respuesta que buscaba al hacerle comprender que, por lo menos, Aloy, Archibald y George sabían respecto a lo ocurrido entre Candy y él la noche de hacía dos años y que también estaban enterados respecto a los sentimientos, supuestamente secretos, que albergaba hacia su pupila; mismos que se habían convertido, para él, en una constante tortura desde el día en que recuperara la memoria.

"Candy sólo merece tu amor, sin sombras, ni dudas, ni represiones de ninguna clase. Dime, Sir William ¿Eres capaz de semejante proeza o permanecerás atado al pasado y a las amenazas que crees percibir tras cada recodo en el camino? Porque si no es así; si no estás dispuesto a erguir la cabeza y seguir adelante, lo más recomendable sería que regreses por donde llegaste: aquí a nadie le haces falta. Candy estará mejor sin ti, igual que lo ha estado todo este tiempo: ella es una Ardley y nos tiene a todos los que sabemos lo que eso significa, para cuidarla y protegerla; hasta de ti, si fuera necesario".

Tras escuchar a Johnson, él había optado por abandonar el despacho y subir a su habitación sólo el tiempo suficiente para tomar las escasas pertenencias que había traído consigo y dirigirse luego a la estación de trenes, dispuesto a alcanzar la siguiente corrida hasta Chicago. Las palabras de George y Terruce combinadas aún girando en su mente, resonando en cada fibra de su ser, entretejiendo esperanza con la argamasa de la necesidad insatisfecha; del profundo anhelo de, al fin, atisbar un destello de luz y encontrar una cura para su sufrimiento.

Ahora, mientras escuchaba el crujido inclemente de las ruedas del tren que partía, dejándolo a merced de su destino, fue incapaz de evitar que su corazón latiera desacompasado al percibir la silenciosa bienvenida de la propiedad que más amaba entre todas; al sentir, también, la sozobra que inundaba su ser al acercarse el momento de conocer la verdad, arriesgándose a perderlo todo.

La senda que conducía a Lakewood comenzaba unos pasos más allá. Podía verla perfectamente desde la ventana junto a la cual se encontraba sentado en el interior del vagón, aguardando a que el tren se alejara lo suficiente e intentando reunir el coraje necesario para continuar su marcha a pie hasta la mansión.

A pesar de todo: de sus errores, su dolor y el pasado lejano y cercano, él poseía la convicción de que, ocurriera cuanto ocurriera, sus raíces estaban firmemente ancladas en Lakewood, que necesitaba regresar a la mansión, aunque fuera por última vez, porque no existía otro lugar en el mundo donde se sintiera más unido a Candy que ahí. En especial después de la noche en que se permitiera, presa de una irrefrenable angustia, demostrarle el especial sentimiento que guardaba celosamente en lo profundo de su corazón. La razón que le había permitido conservar todos sus sentidos en el mundo real, a pesar del dolor de ver cómo su familia se desmoronaba frente a sus impotentes ojos.

No obstante que su mente y su corazón estaban inmersos en el drama que representaba el encuentro que se avecinaba, no podía negar que se encontraba profundamente emocionado por regresar a casa. Lakewood era el único hogar que había conocido desde que la muerte comenzara a arrebatarle a sus seres queridos, uno tras otro, hasta dejarlo completamente sólo y convencido de que su destino era permanecer a la expectativa de la siguiente tragedia. Plenamente seguro de que vivir atado a un deber ineludible era el único futuro posible para él.

Hacía un par de años, él se había dejado llevar por la debilidad emocional y cedido ante la simple e inocente caricia de la joven que había llegado a considerar la razón de su vida. Un impulso avasallador e incendiario, aunque en ninguna manera correcto, se había apoderado de él, orillándolo a poseerla. A tomarla tal y como había anhelado hacerlo desde hacía demasiado tiempo ya.

Aquella noche él había sido presa de la pesadilla más horrorosa de su existencia. La misma que le había conducido hasta el borde de la locura y le había hecho percatarse de cuán dañada estaba su alma, y cuán difícil sería alejar la oscuridad que le inundaba. De no haber sido por Candy jamás habría conseguido superarlo. Eso lo sabía tan claramente como sabía que ella había pagado un precio muy alto por salvarlo.

¿Qué pensaría Candy de él, de ambos, de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche?

Aquella noche, que aún no tenía demasiado clara y que, sin embargo, era el recuerdo más precioso de su existencia, ni Candy ni él habían sido los de siempre y, si bien él se había dejado llevar por la pasión y la terrible necesidad de refrendar la vida, ella también había dejado caer sus barreras, para hacerle conocer que existía demasiado bajo la superficie. Permitiéndole no sólo regalarse con la posesión su cuerpo, sino también vislumbrar apenas un destello de la necesidad fuera de toda proporción que ella sentía de su cercanía y de su presencia.

Esa necesidad era apenas un pálido reflejo de la que dominaba su propia alma; pero había crecido a cada momento, con cada caricia y con cada beso, hasta igualar la suya, demostrándole por demás efectivamente que en el alma de Candy también habitaban tinieblas desconcertantes; haciéndole ver que no estaba sólo en eso tampoco. Dejándole saber que tal vez y sólo tal vez, ella se sentía de la misma forma que él y sufría exactamente igual que él: por la imposibilidad de externar un sentimiento que la devoraba, amenazada por las sombras de no poseer absolutamente nada propio; de haber experimentado una y otra vez cómo la vida se encargaba de arrebatarle todo cuanto amaba, siempre a merced de fuerzas que modificaban su existir a golpes y que ni siquiera le habían dejado la bendición de conocer su identidad real.

Al igual que él.

Le había tomado un par de años y diez mil sesiones de tortura comprender, a cabalidad, que él y Candy eran indiscutiblemente almas afines: ambos viviendo vidas prestadas, ambos obligados por el mundo entero a ir en dirección contraria a la que hubiesen deseado, ambos habituados a defender con uñas y dientes lo poco que les había sido dejado por el destino para conservar... cada cual identificando en el otro lo único que poseían en el mundo, y que podían considerar plenamente suyo.

Sí.

Candy era suya: completa, total, irrevocable y absolutamente suya. Le pertenecía de la misma, primitiva manera en que él le pertenecía a ella. Más allá de todo; a pesar, incluso, de ellos mismos.

Tal certeza sólo se la podían dar veinticuatro meses de tormento. De suplicar al cielo y al mismísimo infierno que borrara de sus labios el sabor de los besos que había compartido con ella. De tratar, por todos los medios, de no temblar al recordar la quemante sensación de sus pieles en contacto; el sonido incendiario de sus suspiros al recibir sus caricias; su incitador y delicado cuerpo arqueandose contra el suyo en el instante máximo del placer: la increíble plenitud que lo invadió a él también, cuando todo terminó.

¿Cómo olvidar a la mujer que, sin proponérselo, había llegado a convertirse en una parte vital de su mismo ser? ¿Cómo dejar atrás el imborrable recuerdo de la maravillosa noche en que ella se había entregado a él de esa forma tan absolutamente perfecta, consiguiendo borrar en un segundo los fantasmas, la tristeza y la angustia sobre el futuro que lo habían atormentado durante media vida?

Entonces él la había tomado, obviando por completo el hecho de que los lazos legales que los ataban convertiría el más prístino sentimiento que los unía en un escándalo ¿Cómo rechazar lo único que podía salvarlo? ¿Cómo no aferrarse a lo que consideraba irremediablemente esencial para existir, lo único que a través del tiempo y las tragedias había permanecido a su lado, alejando la oscuridad? Su amor por Candy estaba enraizado en lo más profundo de sus entrañas a tal punto que conseguía trastocar todas sus convicciones, incluso aquellas que antes consideraba inmutables; como la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de jamás permitirse el consuelo de sus besos, ni ceder a la irrefrenable tentación de hudirse en ella hasta olvidar su propio nombre.

¿Existía, todavía, una oportunidad para él?

Esa era la pregunta que le había atormentado y perseguido hasta la mismísima Escocia, sin dejarlo en paz ni un instante. Una pregunta que sólo ella podía responder y que, ahora lo sabía, estaba dispuesto a obtener a como diera lugar.

Sabía que era un estúpido por albergar esperanzas; pero no podía evitarlo. No después de vivir, por días sin cuenta, sumergido en el profundo pozo de la culpabilidad; luchando por reunir las fuerzas necesarias para perdonarse y proseguir su camino, sin conseguirlo en absoluto, porque olvidar implicaba renunciar al único momento pleno de su golpeada existencia.

La sensación de autotraición había sido la causa primordial a la que debía todo el caos emocional desatado en su interior a partir de la noche prohibida que se había regalado en brazos de su protegida y que le había obligado a poner tierra de por medio, angustiado ya no por fantasmas del pasado, sino por el incierto futuro cuyo velo fuera rasgado ante él de la misma, brutal manera, en que la inocencia de Candy.

Los dos años siguientes habían transcurrido, para él, en una especie de dolorosa bruma. Invadido su espíritu por la culpabilidad y la duda especto a sus propias razones y a sus sentimientos, que ahora sabía mucho más complejos e intensos que nunca, y también respecto a los motivos que Candy había tenido para dejarse conducir por él hasta el precipicio, sin oponer resistencia.

En aquella lejana hora él no había tenido idea de cuán profundamente había penetrado en las defensas erigidas por Candy en torno a su corazón; pero, a partir del precioso instante en que sus cuerpos se unieron, había terminado por comprender, no sin dolor, que necesitaría del mayor de los milagros para convertirse en el hombre que ella merecía.

En aquella noche, entre los inclementes aguijonazos del deseo que se apoderó irremediablemente de él, arrebatándole cualquier vestigio de cordura, y completamente dominado por las intensas y contradictorias sensaciones que propiciaron su total rendición, él pudo intuir a cabalidad la magnitud del amor de Candy y conocido, también, su propia imposibilidad de amar. Él había sabido entonces que, muy probablemente, no bastarían las palabras, las acciones, ni toda una vida, para superar los fantasmas que inquietaban su espíritu y le encadenaban a la oscuridad. Peor aún: no había entendido, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y no existió posibilidad de retroceder, que Candy esperaba demasiado de él; que ella confiaba ciegamente en su fortaleza y su serenidad, mismas que ese día había sido irremediablemente quebradas.

Desde siempre, desde el mismo instante en que se conocieron, él había sabido que, inexplicablemente, poseía la capacidad de hacerla sonreír y ahuyentar sus lágrimas; pero no fue sino hasta que la sintió temblar bajo él y se sumergió en su interior, impelido por la urgente necesidad de demostrarle todo cuanto no podía decir con palabras, y que escuchó sus gemidos de placer, tan intensamente dulces y liberadores, que comprendió, con infinita sorpresa, que él era también el único causante de sus lágrimas más amargas.

¿Desde cuándo había comenzado Candy a sufrir por él? No lo sabía.

Lo único que sabía era que hubiera dado la vida entera porque eso jamás ocurriera.


End file.
